Minha Vizinha é uma Bruxa
by Arctique
Summary: James Potter – jornalista, 25 anos, namorofóbico – acaba de mudar–se do centro de Londres para um condomínio de casas tranqüilo e isolado, em busca de paz. Será que ele a encontrará, morando ao lado de uma linda ruiva com hábitos estranhíssimos? UA JL
1. O número 13

**Aviso/Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e produtos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos; apenas lúdicos.  
**Rating:** K  
**Personagens:** Lily Evans e James Potter  
**Sumário:** James Potter – jornalista, 25 anos, namorofóbico – acaba de mudar-se do centro de Londres para um condomínio de casas tranqüilo e isolado, em busca de paz. Será que ele a encontrará, morando ao lado de uma linda ruiva com hábitos estranhíssimos? LJ UA  
**Romance/Humor**

* * *

**O Número 13**

James Potter não poderia ser mais feliz.

Recém-saído da faculdade de jornalismo e com as melhores indicações da classe, obtivera reconhecimento por seu talento nato de transcrever fatos para o papel, conseguindo o incrível feito de ser contratado pelo ilustríssimo jornal inglês _The Independent_ logo no início da carreira. Aos 25 anos, James era o foca mais bem sucedido da redação esportiva, trabalhando em conjunto com verdadeiros ícones na coleta, peneiração e publicação dos acontecimentos mais importantes do mundo do _football_ europeu. Como simplesmente amava sua profissão, escrevia seus textos com muito esmero, averiguando fontes e perseguindo com afinco o material para suas reportagens, tornando o resultado final digno do bom salário que recebia da editora. Não tardou até que James acumulasse dinheiro suficiente para mudar-se da desorganizada quitinete sob trilhos de metrô no centro de Londres, financiada por seu pai, quando saíra dos campos verdes de Yorkshire, a fim de estudar na capital.

Desse modo, o filho do agricultor fez ótimo negócio vendendo sua pequena moradia por um preço superior ao que pagara na compra, devido à valorização da região com a inauguração de um _shopping center_ nos arredores. James passou uma noite inteira contando as notas, somente para ter certeza de que era capaz de dar entrada na casa que cobiçava há meses, fora do agito do centro. Decidira dar-se este presente antes de qualquer outro investimento, pois simplesmente detestava o barulho excessivo dos vagões chacoalhando superiormente a sua cama; revirando-se entre lençóis por anos a fio quando a luz forte do último trem penetrava as frestas da veneziana, para incomodá-lo em seu sono leve. Assim, com dinheiro em punho e contrato em mãos, ele leu freneticamente todas as cláusulas e assinou em diversas linhas marcadas, assistindo à placa de "_vendido"_ ser posta no quintal gramado através de olhos abarrotados de emoção.

A mudança fora tranqüila. Os móveis eram baratos e poucos, preenchendo parca e deselegantemente o espaço amplo da casa. Logo, Potter concluiu que precisava de mais tranqueiras. Fez um empréstimo e reformou a mobília, além de comprar mais conforto e decoração, que se mostraram devidamente compatíveis com a estrutura edificada para ambientes refinados e de muito bom gosto. Externamente, sua casa era igual às outras do pacato condomínio, localizado numa área residencial relativamente tranqüila, a norte do centro. Todas possuíam uma chaminé, indicando que em seus interiores havia também uma lareira; bem como apresentavam as mesmas telhas recobrindo o perímetro igualmente comum, revestidas pelo mesmo tom de tinta e perfuradas pela mesma quantidade de janelas em estilo pré-determinado. Eram casas fabricadas em série, com suas metragens democraticamente idênticas e gramados da mesma cor. Havia até uma definição que obrigava seus moradores a evitarem tonalidades agressivas na hora de escolherem suas cortinas – era somente branco ou bege. Os habitantes deviam zelar pela harmonia da vizinhança, tanto estética quanto social.

Quanto a este último requisito, James não tinha do quê reclamar – não gostava de cortinas berrantes, nem de arranjar encrenca com seus vizinhos, que, aliás, eram tão pacíficos quanto ele próprio.

A família que ocupava o nº 15 era os Payne, um casal gordo e simpático, sem filhos, que sempre convidava Potter para o churrasco de domingo. Norah Payne tinha cerca de quarenta anos, cabelos escuros cortados na altura dos ombros, uma cintura circular e olhos azuis que, de tão pequenos, quase se perdiam no rosto papudo e rosado. Era uma mulher que, além de corpulenta e grande em todas as dimensões, era extremamente amável. Medidas à parte; gostava de dar risadas escandalosas e usar vestidos muito floridos, por onde suas canelas estranhamente finas se sobressaíam em seu andar de pingüim. Alois Payne, o corpulento marido, conseguia ter o dobro do diâmetro da esposa. A barriga proeminente e redonda passava a maior parte do tempo aprisionada na calça GG de seu terno, que vestia diariamente para atender com natural simpatia seus clientes na concessionária de carros. Era um palmo mais alto que Norah e muito louro, com vários focos de calvície na cabeça. O Sr. Payne vivia a dizer, abrindo seu sorriso bonachão, que James estava magro demais e que deveria juntar-se a eles qualquer dia para jantar; proposta essa que o jornalista invariavelmente declinava, em respeito a sua alta taxa de triglicerídeos.

Ainda, à direita do jardim de Potter, havia um baixo muro coberto de hera, seguido do nº 13. Parecia ser inabitado, ou pelo menos foi o que lhe pareceu durante o primeiro mês de residência. A Sra. Payne, num domingo em que coincidiu o dia de aparar a grama de ambos os vizinhos (até isso era inconscientemente uniforme), enquanto teciam comentários sobre a população do condomínio, gritou por sobre os zumbidos dos cortadores elétricos que os moradores do nº 13, os Evans, haviam trocado de endereço e deixado a casa para a filha mais nova – uma menina muito atarefada, cujo trabalho a impedia de parar quieta um segundo sequer no lar. James já tinha reparado em quão estranha era aquela casa: o quintal sempre limpo, as janelas polidas, a grama cortada rente e as flores regadas e livres de ervas-daninhas por todo o canteiro circundando a construção. Como se não bastasse, a calçada defronte era a mais livre de sujeira da rua, tal se fosse esfregada religiosamente todas as manhãs. Se a Srta. Evans era tão ocupada e quase não ficava ali, como conseguia manter a vivenda em ótimo estado? Por acaso usava mágica?

O mistério ainda rondou o nº 13 por mais uma semana. Às 05h50minh do domingo posterior, quando James ia buscar, anormalmente cedo, seu _The Independent _concedido pela editora, deparou-se com uma figura completamente vermelha parada na porta da direita, fazendo o mesmo. Os dois entreolharam-se imediatamente, lembrando que ainda vestiam roupão e eram desconhecidos. Ela foi a primeira a recuar, apertando o nó ao redor do robe de seda escarlate com ideogramas chineses. A reação de James foi uma tentativa de usar os dedos para pentear seus cabelos naturalmente desalinhados. Suspenderam suas respirações por um instante, quebrado somente quando ela lhe dirigiu um cumprimento respeitoso e sumiu casa adentro, já em posse de seu jornal.

Ele suspirou, ajeitando o roupão azul em suas espáduas largas de homem no auge da vitalidade, voltando para o aconchego de sua sala. Jogou os pés com pantufas para cima de um pufe e tentou ler por mais de duas horas, inutilmente; dispersava-se o tempo todo, ora fitando os dedos que escapavam pelo chinelo,ra tempo todo, fitando os dedos que escapavam pelo chinelo aconchego de sua sala. Tentou ler om-se imediatamente, lembrando-se ora fixando-se numa notícia, sem assimilá-la. Estava intrigado com a presença repentina da vizinha; até então, um fantasma em sua vida. A Srta. Evans era, para James, como o vento: ele podia senti-la, todavia, jamais olhar sua real aparência. De repente, vê-la materializada – como se roubada de uma de suas idealizações a seu respeito – era uma verdadeira quebra de rotina.

E James Potter adorava isso.

Largou o jornal e repassou em sua mente o encontro com Evans, analisando todos os detalhes da ocasião. Sempre imaginara a vizinha do jeito que todos os outros homens imaginavam: loura, alta, magra, rosto de anjo, olhos azuis sedutores e decote farto. Entretanto, não esperava que ela fosse muito melhor que isso. A julgar pelo robe, era uma mulher elegante e encorpada. Os cabelos brilhavam num tom ruivo natural; nem alaranjados, nem acobreados – eram ruivos e ponto. Seus olhos...Ah, aquele olhar que capturara James enquanto este apanhava sua leitura diária! Verde, profundo, arrebatador...As sobrancelhas finas e escuras dela faziam uma moldura perfeita para aquele encarar tão felino. E a boca dela? Era um botão de rosa perfeito, em formato de coração, suculento, e, infelizmente, não conseguira ver os dentes escondidos detrás. A mão delicada que juntava o jornal era branca, delicada, com unhas compridas e pintadas de rubro – uma mão que James deixaria tocá-lo sem nenhuma objeção.

James viu-se perdido num devaneio de desejo pela vizinha que mal conhecia, obrigando-se a tomar um copo d'água e esquecer aquelas bobagens. O celibato traumático que se auto-impusera o deixava assim ultimamente, doido por qualquer rabo de saia que entrasse em seu campo de visão. Se bem que a vizinha não podia ser classificada como _qualquer_.

Evans, Evans...Qual seria o primeiro nome dela? Afrodite, talvez – Afrodite Evans. A mulher mais bela dos sonhos de amor.

Estava começando com besteiras líricas de novo. A última vez em que idolatrara assim uma moça, acabara fedendo a cachorro, bêbado e largado, chorando na soleira da casa dela.

Ocupou o resto de seu domingo com a tão esperada final do Campeonato Europeu de Futebol, sediada em Paris. Com um dedinho de influência, já havia reservado um dos melhores lugares do estádio e passagens de ida e volta da _Air France_ (previamente pagas pela editora do jornal), o que garantiu o ambiente perfeito para sua inspiração – assim, tomando todas as notas necessárias à manchete esportiva de segunda-feira.

A matéria de Potter sobre a vitória do Barcelona foi capa do _The Independent, _no dia seguinte. Ele vibrou mais com sua conquista do que com a vitória do _Barça_, indo comemorar num pub barato, na companhia de seus colegas de outros setores – Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Contudo, sua alegria podia ter sido somada a um encontro casual com a Srta. Evans no tapete de boas-vindas floreado dela. Não; por mais que James houvesse acordado no exato horário em que o fizera no domingo e repetido o ato de buscar o jornal quase de madrugada, a única coisa que enxergara no nº 13 fora uma coruja albina ciscando vermes no quintal ainda escuro e enevoado.

Desde então, aquilo se transformou num ritual para ele, por infortúnio gerando, dia após dia, resultados nulos que não o desanimavam. Continuou assim por mais um mês e meio, no qual seu cotidiano _casa-trabalho-casa_ (e, eventualmente, bar) permaneceu inalterado. Em outro domingo, ergueu-se para realizar seu ato sagrado de todas as manhãs, e divisou aquela figura vermelha abrindo uma janela e deixando uma coruja parda entrar. Desta vez, James soube que estava realmente fissurado em sua vizinha ao notar o topo da camisola linda de algodão verde, da cor dos olhos dela. Mas que diabos fazia com uma coruja dentro de casa? A resposta foi uma discreta abaixada na janela e conseguinte puxar de cortinas, bloqueando sua visão. Cansado de ganhar apenas negativas, ele desabafou naquela mesma manhã com o fotógrafo esportivo, Black:

– Ah, Sirius...Eu tenho uma vizinha linda; sério, ela é muito gata. Só que parece nunca estar em casa e eu só a vi duas vezes até hoje. Acho que estou ficando maluco! Duas vezes! Duas vezes e não consigo parar de pensar nela! – desafogou, bebericando seu café.

Estavam apenas os dois na cozinha da redação. Sirius Black era seu melhor amigo no trabalho e fora dele. O conhecera muito antes do _The Independent_, no ensino médio, quando prestavam exames para diferentes faculdades da Inglaterra. Sirius era quase uma cabeça mais alto que si; tinha um rosto de traços fortes, o corpo desenvolvido pelos esportes que ele tanto amava e cabelos lisos e pretos contrastando com olhos de um azul brumado, acinzentados. Na época de escola (e não só nela), ele era o delírio das garotas, atraindo suspiros em seus shorts de educação física, embora não se interessasse por muitas delas além de sua prima ganhadora de concursos de beleza – Bellatrix.

Sirius era o filho rebelde de um lorde muito rico; e James, o filho estudioso de um lavrador. Estranhamente, a sintonia entre os dois acontecera desde o primeiro aperto de mão – ambos queriam ser jornalistas e a amizade fora tão intensa que até prometeram encontrar-se de novo depois da faculdade, empregados no maior jornal do país. Então os resultados das aprovações saíram e ele obteve sucesso, ao contrário do amigo nobre. Sir Black ainda obrigou seu primogênito a tentar outra vez, mas Sirius já não parecia mais muito interessado na terra da Rainha Elizabeth. Os anos passaram-se, carta ia, carta vinha e James recebeu cartões postais de praticamente todos os lugares da Europa de Sirius, contando que ele havia sido admitido numa universidade espanhola, cujo forte do curso de jornalismo era fotografia. Depois de formado, no período límbico em que fez uma rápida pós-graduação, recebeu um telefonema dele vindo da Índia, onde realizava um curso com repórteres da _National Geographic_, adicionando pontos a seu currículoEstava muito claro que Black seria um exímio fotógrafo com ampla experiência em sua área, fato comprovado no mês em que a redação do _The Independent _pendurou anúncios de "necessita-se de jornalistas de todas as áreas". Tanto ele quanto o outro foram contratados.

E eis que o destino os unia de novo, naquela cozinha habitualmente movimentada que compunha parte do sonho deles, agora realizado.

– James, eu posso te dizer apenas uma coisa sobre esse tipo de mulher: fique longe delas. – disse Sirius, de cabeça baixa e sorrindo nostálgico. Um verdadeiro retrato de experiência a respeito do assunto. – Quanto mais elas nos desprezam, mais ficamos obsessivos.

– Mas você não entendeu, cara! Ela nem fala comigo! – James quase respingava café com seus gestos bruscos.

– Pior ainda, meu chapa...

– Sirius, eu nem sei o nome dela.

– Você é jornalista, por acaso? – Sirius, indignado – Até parece que não! Como ainda não fez uma investigação, perguntou ao carteiro, sei lá...? Mas fique longe dela! Ou então ficará obsessivo de novo, e pessoas obsessivas, além de malucas e chatas, me irritam. Você lembra da Fiona Owen, imagino...

Voltou para casa, chateado. A simples menção do nome da ex-namorada quase o fizera desistir de acordar cedo no domingo, embora seu relógio biológico já estivesse ajustado para aquele horário de sempre. Como que adivinhando a tristeza do vizinho, a ruiva do nº 13 retornou naquela manhã, desta vez devidamente trajada num terninho feminino azul-turquesa, vestindo _scarpins_ da mesma tonalidade que batiam quase sem ruído, discretamente. Parecia mais uma executiva do que uma leitora de domingo. Será que também trabalhava no fim de semana?

Adiantou-se, decidido a não perder mais uma chance de falar com ela e amaldiçoando-se por não ter vestido nada decente para conhecê-la.

– Bom dia! – cumprimentou, atraindo um par de olhos verdíssimos e arregalados de susto para si.

– 'Dia... – ela murmurou, enfiando o jornal na enorme bolsa de couro preta que trazia ao braço. Ao invés de voltar para dentro, a ruiva desfilou pela calçada, olhando impacientemente para os lados.

James engoliu em seco. Era sorte demais para uma só manhã.

– Está esperando alguém?

Ela fitou-o com desagrado, claramente analisando seu pijama velho e listrado de tio; e ele arrependeu-se de não ter perguntado algo menos inoportuno e inútil.

– O táxi. – respondeu, afundando os dedos em sua massa de cabelos reluzentes. James foi a delírio.

– Você mora aqui ao lado? Achei que estivesse desocupado. – mais uma tentativa. Agora tinha quase certeza de que não errara.

O rosto bonito torceu-se em apreensão. Ela procurava o táxi no fim da rua ansiosamente, como que desesperada para fugir dali.

– Eu moro aqui desde que existo, mas estou sempre viajando a trabalho; sabe como é... – explicou, efusiva, sem nem olhar James, que já se sentia a pior criatura da Terra.

– Sou James Potter. – ele sorriu amarelo, ainda esperançoso, sentando-se à varanda com seu _The Independent_ para aparentar casual.

– Evans. – limitou-se, decepcionando profundamente seu interlocutor. Aliviada, estendeu uma mão, indicando sua posição a um carro preto a caminho. – Meu táxi chegou! – anunciou, mostrando-lhe os tão desejados dentes num belo sorriso. Potter derreteu. – Até mais!

– Até logo! Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só bater à porta. – James acenou desajeitado, com um sorriso largo.

Suspirou deliciosamente. Não havia sido bem como esperava, mas ao menos tinha recebido aquela despedida linda; estava convencido a investir em sua vizinha. Entretanto, ela não dissera seu nome...Talvez fosse hora de seguir os conselhos de Black.

Na terça-feira, cercou o carteiro e a correspondência do nº 13, contudo, não havia nada para e sobre ela que James ainda não soubesse. Percebeu que Evans nunca recebia cartas e que ninguém sabia muito sobre ela. Para piorar a situação, não adiantava pesquisar um sobrenome tão comum na internet e no banco de dados da lista de endereços (não constava "Evans" alguma residindo em sua rua). Então resolveu apelar.

– Ficamos felizes que tenha vindo jantar conosco, James!

– Está gostosa a costela, rapaz?

Ele mastigou lentamente o pedaço mais isento de banha que conseguiu cortar, meneando a cabeça positivamente.

– Adoramos companhia, mas nossos amigos moram muito longe e quase não vêm nos visitar... – Norah admitiu, agradando-se com o sorriso forçado e de boca cheia do vizinho. – Não temos filhos, o que torna nossa situação ainda mais solitária... – fez muxoxo.

– No entanto, não deixamos de ser felizes. Afinal, _não gostamos_ muito de crianças, não é, Norah? – acrescentou Alois, fulminando a mulher.

– A costela está sensacional, Sr. Payne. – Potter conciliou, engolindo uma garfada inteira sem mastigar.

– Estou vendo, você está comendo com muito gosto! Quer mais?

– Não, obrigada, Sra. Payne. Vou experimentar um pouco de salada, sim? – revirara todos os pedaços de gordura pura no prato, disfarçadamente.

– É claro!

Conversa ia, carne vinha; James julgou a hora certa de tocar o assunto.

– ...Então, o que há com a moradora do nº 13? Ela só dorme lá, ou o quê? Nunca a vejo, ela tem parentes? – comentou como se não tivesse real interesse.

– Bem, eu era muito amiga da mãe dela, quando ainda morava lá. Chamava-se Daisy Evans e era bem bonita, até onde eu me lembro. A Lily tem uma irmã, se não me engano... – Norah, entre uma abocanhada e outra.

– O nome dela é Lily? – James acreditou que o Mar Vermelho estivesse prestes a abrir de novo.

– Sim, Lily Evans. É a ruiva bonitinha, não é? – ele fingiu não ter ouvido o xingamento. – Sim, a mais velha se chama Lily. A mais nova era a Petúnia, que se casou e foi morar em Little Whinging. Sim, está certo. Lily estudava numa espécie de internato e só aparecia nos feriados; e Petúnia, eu encontrava todas as manhãs, brincando de bonecas no quintal. Céus, estou ficando velha...

– Internato? – sondou, atento.

Norah encostou o garfo no lábio inferior, pensativa.

– Daisy¹ falava com muito orgulho dos estudos de Lily. Dizia que era uma grande escola e que ela era especial na família por freqüentá-la, fato nunca realizado antes. Tanto, que Petúnia se mordia de ciúmes. Entenda, a mãe delas não fazia questão de esconder sua preferência. Presenciei diversas brigas de Lily e Petúnia, sempre nas férias. Era um inferno! – suspirou, incomodada com a lembrança. – E agora, Daisy aposentou-se e deixou a casa para Lily, já que Petúnia se casou e tudo mais. Foi a última discussão delas nessa vizinhança e, juro, foi horrível.

– Nossa, deve ter sido algo muito perturbador mesmo... – ele opinou, sedento por mais detalhes. – Mas por que a Srta. Evans nunca está em casa?

Desta vez, Alois respondeu.

– Ela tem um emprego que a paga muito bem, só que a obriga a passar muito tempo fora. O que ela é mesmo, Norah? Médica? – franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando adivinhar.

– Não sei, Alois. Acho que é juíza, está sempre vestindo terno.

– Ah, é mesmo! Espera, não, não... – coçou o queixo. – É delegada? É algo assim, ela trabalha com justiça. – afirmou, umedecendo a garganta com um bom gole de cerveja.

– Ela é uma boa menina, James. – a Sra. Payne lançou-lhe um olhar amável e cúmplice, consciente das intenções dele ao perguntar tantas coisas sobre Lily Evans. – Só que está sempre ocupada.

Naquele sábado, James colocou para fora tudo o que comera na casa dos Payne, ao alcançar seu banheiro. Sirius telefonou na mesma noite, com a voz grave arrastada:

– _E aí, Jamie! Vamos farrear hoje?_

Sons de regurgitação.

– Sirius? ...Sirius?

– _Oi, James. Aqui é o Remus. Desculpa, o Sirius está meio mal, ele discutiu com a Margareth hoje. Posso levá-lo para sua casa? Ele perdeu suas chaves e a Louise está no meu apartamento..._

– Anh...Tudo bem, não queremos estragar seu namoro. Traga o Sirius, que eu cuido dele. – concordou, anotando mentalmente as frases da imensa bronca a ser dada no dia seguinte ao fotógrafo.

O tempo estava agradável, o que propiciou a James a opção de não vestir nada além de seu pijama para esperar o carro de Lupin, o qual chegou cantando pneus. Remus saiu do carro com um baque violento na porta, rosnando impropérios enquanto retirava o cinto de segurança do amigo, no banco do passageiro.

– Seu cachorro bêbado, vomitou em todo o meu tapete! Venha! Não faça corpo mole; até cinco minutos atrás você estava dando um show no boteco! – tentava carregar Sirius entorpecido em seu ombro, vacilando. – James, preciso de uma mão aqui...

Carregaram, juntos, o moreno – que choramingava e amolecia de vez em vez, chamando Lupin de Bellatrix; e Potter, de Margareth.

– Sinto muito, cara...Eu deixei ele passar da conta, achei que estivesse mal, mas não tanto. – Remus escusou-se, após largarem Sirius no sofá da sala. – Eu até podia cuidar dele lá em casa, mas esse é o fim-de-semana em que a Louise vem para Londres, e ela já ficou brava porque aceitei sair com ele...

Black gemeu, convergindo os olhares de ambos para si.

– Tudo bem, pode voltar para sua noiva. Eu seguro as pontas aqui.

O editor agradeceu, dispensando-lhe um abraço. James acenou da janela para Remus, que dobrava o tapete do carro e o jogava no porta-malas, careteando, em asco. O barulho da arrancada fez o jornalista voltar-se para o bêbado em sua sala, suspirando e bufando, obviamente angustiado após o auge do álcool. Guardou suas reprimendas para si, afinal, de nada adiantava bronquear com alguém que acordaria pela manhã com amnésia. Trocou as roupas de Sirius, precavido contra qualquer movimento brusco e tentativa às cegas de beijá-lo.

– Sou eu, o James! – ralhou, irritado por ser tratado por "Margareth". – E levante os braços!

Ainda ajudou-o a expurgar os restos do jantar do boteco, escovou seus dentes, deu-lhe uma caneca de café preto e preparou o quarto de hóspedes. Nada menos justo, pois Sirius já havia feito o mesmo por si diversas vezes. Quando percebeu que ele recobrava a consciência, deitado entre lençóis macios e aquecido pela bebida, sentou-se à beira da cama e estapeou suavemente seu rosto masculino.

– Covarde! É assim que você supera? Hein? – Sirius gemia entre dentes e tremia até a alma. – Ela te deixou, é? Por que encher a cara desse jeito? Não vai mudar nada, só vai te dar a pior ressaca da sua vida!

O fotógrafo chorou feito uma menina por quase dez minutos.

– Eu não queria fazer aquilo...A Bella que me procurou... – fungou.

James ergueu-se, deixando-o lamentando-se sozinho. Fechou a porta do quarto contra suas costas, fitando amargamente a luz do corredor.

Quantas haviam sido as noites de embriaguez por causa de Fiona Owen? Quantos trincos mostraram-se fechados para ele depois da fatídica descoberta? Tudo por causa de um erro crucial, de um olhar já esquecido.

Na gandaia, foram tantas mãos, tantas bocas; inúmeras auroras sem nenhum resquício de memória, onde ele se levantava entre copos e corpos, consciente do tempo que perdera, ganhando absolutamente nada. Graças ao destino, a situação revertera-se antes do abismo. E ele aprendera a caminhar de novo, sem o apoio da namorada de quase uma vida inteira.

Nunca mais se envolveu assim, machucava demais.

O choro de Black silenciara, e James entreabriu a porta, encontrando o amigo mergulhado num sono sem sonhos. Apagou a luz e voltou para seu leito, incomodado.

Bellatrix era Miss Inglaterra, além de prima de Sirius e uma grandessíssima prostituta. Os dois pareciam ter uma ligação estranha, vinda do berço – sempre que ele arranjava um relacionamento sério e decente, ela surgia do passado remoto para estragar tudo. Era bem verdade que, quando ainda era modelo da baixa e aspirava às faixas de concursos, Sirius já era declaradamente apaixonado por ela, não sendo correspondido. Logo que ele levantou a bandeira branca e passou a procurar outras garotas, lá estava Bellatrix, entregue em sua cama. Bastava o moreno acomodar-se com a presença da prima, e ela o rejeitava; por ocasiões, até sumia. Então Sirius, assim como ela, passou às épocas de namorar ao pé da letra, sem sucesso, em função das quebras de rotina a que ambos se presenteavam. Bellatrix espetacularmente sabia esquivar-se das provas do crime, no entanto, ele...Marcas de arranhões não se apagavam milagrosamente da noite para o dia.

Até o momento, James achava que ela tivesse abandonado esse velho hábito de brincar com Black, pois estava noiva de Rodolphus Lestrange, da multimilionária loja de departamentos "Lestrange&Sons". Nem desse modo ele havia se livrado da maldição.

Esfregando suas têmporas, deitou seus óculos no criado-mudo e pensou ter visto um vulto cruzando o céu, através da veneziana. Sentia-se pesado demais para mais devaneios.

Adormeceu com o pio insistente de uma coruja no quintal.

* * *

¹ Daisy Margarida. Sacaram?

Mais uma LJ! Estou viciando!  
Espero que tenham se divertido. E se gostaram, por favor, comentem!

Até a próxima atualização!  
Beijo Beijo!


	2. O Profeta Diário

**Aviso/Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e produtos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos; apenas lúdicos.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

De manhã, James sentiu, pela temperatura, que ainda não havia clareado completamente. Nem precisou abrir as janelas para constatá-lo – o rádio-relógio piscava, denunciando: 5h50min.

Perambulou pela casa, e nem os roncos altos vindos do quarto de hóspedes o convenceram a dormir mais um pouco e esperar por Sirius para o desjejum. Tremeu ligeiramente em seu pijama – o outono dava seus primeiros sinais, para os quais ele não estava preparado. Assim que tocou a geladeira, teve a sensação de que algo estava muito errado.

– O jornal! – exclamou, a voz rouca propagando-se pela cozinha solitária.

Correu como um zumbi sonolento até a porta, conferindo o atraso no relógio de antiquário do hall, que batia seis discretas badaladas. Ofegando, abriu a porta num rompante, encontrando um mundo extremamente gélido do lado de fora e o _The Independent_ de domingo, como de praxe. Abraçou a si mesmo, esfregando as mãos em seus braços, enquanto avançava pelo quintal.

– Bom dia. Não está com frio? – um chamado melodioso chegou a suas orelhas quase necrosadas. Seguiu-o, esbarrando seu olhar desavisado na estonteante figura de Lily Evans vestindo um sobretudo bege, botas de cano longo preto e cachecol de lã vermelho.

– B-bom dia. – batia o queixo, mais de êxtase do que de frio. Já esperava pela aparição dela. – Hoje o tempo está anormalmente gelado, não?

Evans riu gostosamente, parecia mais à vontade do que em seu último encontro com James. Lia o jornal na namoradeira da varanda, elegante demais para uma simples leitura. Talvez estivesse esperando o táxi novamente, como da outra vez.

– Vai pegar uma gripe danada se ficar aqui, vestido desse jeito. – comentou, cruzando as pernas sob o jornal aberto. – Agora há uma virose em surto na Inglaterra inteira.

Potter deu uma rápida olhadela no interior de sua casa. Como a empregada tinha aparecido na sexta-feira e James não havia cozinhado nada na noite anterior – em que jantara com os Payne –o ambiente estava relativamente limpo e organizado. Além disso, os desagradáveis rosnados de Sirius tinham cessado. Tomou fôlego, pronto a realizar sua – até então – maior ousadia com a vizinha.

– Então eu devo entrar e me trocar. Gostaria de vir junto e tomar uma xícara de café? – sorriu, escondendo o nervosismo atrás da gentileza. – Ou de chá, quem sabe...Eu sei preparar um chá de canela delicioso para prevenir resfriados.

Ela acariciou o queixo com o indicador, indecisa, enquanto consultava seu relógio de pulso. James prendeu a respiração.

– Bem, eu acho que posso. Mas não demoremos muito, sim? – ele agradeceu mentalmente aos céus quando ela largou o jornal e veio em sua direção, contornando o muro.

– James Potter. – ele disse, estendendo-lhe a mão enregelada.

– Eu sei. – apertou-a, com um olhar indefinível. – Lily Evans.

– Vamos entrando... – deu-lhe passagem, muito cavalheiresco.

A casa de Potter não era grande coisa, contudo, bastava para impressionar positivamente seus visitantes. Não aconteceu diferente com Evans, que passava as mãos pelos móveis antiquados da sala numa quase reverência, em sua espera por James, que a espiou do corredor por alguns instantes, maravilhado com sua conquista. Enfim, ter cedido aos apelos de sua mãe para decorar sua sala com os móveis campestres antigos da família surtiram um útil efeito.

Dentro de seu quarto – completamente oposto à ordem da sala – revirou o armário inteiro em busca frenética pela jaqueta de couro preto que lhe caía tão bem, separando previamente seu melhor perfume. Saltitou até o cômodo onde o amigo repousava, apenas para conferir se este ainda estava preso em seu vigésimo sono, escrevendo-lhe um bilhete explicando a situação, pedindo encarecidamente que não saísse dali até seu sinal. Deixou-o sobre o criado-mudo, juntamente com um cartela de aspirina e o copo d'água disponibilizado ali na noite anterior, pois Sirius acordaria com uma enxaqueca monstruosa já sua conhecida.

A caminho da sala, James ainda alisou inutilmente seus cabelos no espelho do corredor, vendo-os retornar à posição original, decepcionado.

– Você gosta de móveis velhos?

Lily saltou de susto e quase derrubou o candelabro clássico sobre a lareira.

– Desculpe, eu... – balbuciou, acanhada. Ruborizou mais ainda ao ver Potter arrumado, para satisfação do mesmo.

– Não se preocupe. – espanou o ar. – Sente-se. Prefere café ou chá?

Ela acomodou-se no sofá de estofado branco, fitando James com enormes olhos verdes.

– Anh...Vou querer aquele seu chá, por favor. – sorriu docemente.

– É para já... – Potter suspirou, encantado.

Teve uma desagradável surpresa ao perceber que não havia mais chá de canela na cozinha, após fuçar em toda a despensa. Todavia, achou a última embalagem de um chá de limão que ele nunca experimentara antes. Gemeu baixinho, não disposto a arriscar seu primeiro avanço com a vizinha linda, porém não existia outra saída.

– Gosta de chá de limão? – perguntou, elevando a voz.

Um "sim" ecoou pelas paredes, vindo da sala. Melhor assim.

– Pronto... – anunciou, carregando uma bandeja com um belo bule de porcelana e duas xícaras fumegantes no mesmo estilo. – Não é chá de canela, no entanto, afasta gripe também.

Lily agradeceu, tomando uma das xícaras para si, soprando a fumaça abundante. James esperou ansioso o gole inicial dela, segurando tenso seu próprio chá.

– Que delícia! – Evans bebericou diversas vezes, cuidadosa com o calor intenso. – O que você colocou aqui dentro? Tem gosto de mais alguma coisa...

– Mel. E uma pitadinha de açúcar, claro.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, a boca ávida escondida atrás da porcelana fina. Ficaram cerca de três minutos apreciando a bebida, em silêncio, até Potter arriscar seu próximo passo.

– Por que só a vejo nos domingos, Srta. Evans? – pousou a xícara vazia sobre a bandeja.

Recebeu um olhar divertido dela, enquanto engolia o resto do líquido prazerosamente.

– Muito gostoso mesmo! – exclamou, pareando as louças. – E sem formalidades, pode me chamar de Lily, eu não me importo. Bem, raramente durmo em casa. Passo o fim de semana por aqui, quando dá. – suspirou. – Meu serviço é muito exaustivo e demanda dedicação extrema...Mas eu gosto, sabe? Não me imagino fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Ah! E nos esbarramos nos domingos de manhã porque minha assinatura do _The Independent_ é dominical.

James sentiu-se idiota. Como não havia adivinhado antes? Ajeitou-se sobre a superfície macia, amuado por ter, inutilmente, acordado tão cedo durante semanas a fio.

– Acredito que seja difícil trabalhar tanto assim. Você não tem tempo para viver? – coçou a cabeça, admirado.

– Claro que tenho! – defendeu-se, sorrindo de canto. – O pessoal do meu departamento é ótimo em dar festas...

– Ah, que bom! – retribuiu o sorriso. – Em que trabalha, Lily?

James teve certeza de que vira as pupilas dela mudando de diâmetro, mergulhadas na selva de emoções que eram seus olhos. Evans era muito expressiva, o que tornava bem visível sua repentina apreensão.

– Sou investigadora policial. – murmurou.

Ele quase se engasgou, incrédulo.

– Da _Scottland Yard_? – desafinou.

– Não, eu sou _uma espécie_ de investigadora policial. Trabalho para um escritório particular; não se preocupe, você não está na minha lista de suspeitos. – atirou-lhe uma piscadela.

– Ufa! – riu James. – Eu nunca desconfiaria de você, se estivesse me perseguindo. É delicada demais para uma policial.

Lily remexeu seus cabelos num gesto malicioso, causando-lhe mais ânsias de engasgo.

– Acredite: o mais inocente é sempre o mais culpado. As aparências, literalmente, enganam. Mas e você, James? Em quê trabalha? – esquivou-se de mais explicações.

– Sou jornalista. – recostou-se no sofá, deixando uma pontinha de soberba escapar em sua fala – Por acaso, assino algumas das matérias do jornal que você lê.

– O _The Independent_? – indagou, boquiaberta – Não acredito! Como é que eu nunca vi seu nome nele?

– É que eu só escrevo artigos esportivos... – riu. – Era de se esperar que você não lesse mesmo.

Conversaram algumas banalidades sobre a qualidade do jornal e a rotina de James na redação; Lily sempre interessada nos detalhes da profissão. Quando o relógio de pêndulo da sala anunciou as sete horas e meia, ela se viu obrigada a deixar o lar de Potter para retornar a seus afazeres.

– Apareça mais vezes, Lily! – sentiu-se tentado a beijar a bochecha rósea e macia, mas se conteve, limitando-se ao costumeiro aperto de mãos. – Vejo-a no próximo domingo?

– Veremos. Se o chefe me liberar a tempo... – revirou os olhos bonitos. – Obrigada pelo chá, James! Tenha um bom dia.

A barra do sobretudo dançava conforme o vento, assim como o vermelho do cachecol misturado ao dos cabelos dela. Uma visão digna de um retrato em sépia, diria Sirius. Aliás, a casa estava tão estranhamente quieta sem os roncos dele...

– ARGH! – desta vez, James finalmente se engasgou, surpreendido pelo peso repentino em suas costas. – Que susto, Sirius! Quer me matar?

O fotógrafo gargalhou em seu ouvido, pendurado ao amigo.

– Sou eu, _Jamie_! Bom dia!

– Bom dia; _uma ova_! – desvencilhou-se, irritado com a brincadeira. – Que gracinha foi essa? Pensa que pode chegar como se nada tivesse acontecido ontem?

Black fez bico, desviando-se para o terreno vizinho – agora – silencioso.

– É assim que você trata seu melhor amigo; aquele que captura seu ângulo mais perfeito com a vizinha gostosa?

– Como é que é? – tremeu um olho. – Eu mandei você ficar no quarto, Sirius!

O maior tirou um moderno aparelho celular do bolso, mirando jocosamente a lente discreta no nº13. James desesperou-se.

– Mostra logo a foto. – tentou apanhar o telefone, inutilmente.

– Calma, James! Já te mostro...Mas antes você tem que me dizer sobre o que estavam conversando. – sorriu, malicioso.

Potter corou.

– Nada demais. Sobre trabalho.

– Só isso? – Sirius, decepcionado. – Pelo menos descobriu o nome dela...Lily Evans. – enrolou a língua, em escárnio. Quanto mais teria Black ouvido da conversa?

– Não mude o foco! – James apontou o peito dele, entrando no jogo. – Você me deve explicações sobre ontem, _garanhão_.

Sirius emudeceu momentaneamente, assombrado pelas lembranças desconexas do sábado anterior.

Sábado à noite era quando pecava; e domingo de manhã, quando se arrependia.

O jornalista interiorano tratou de sugar todas as informações sobre o episódio que a amnésia alcoólica de Sirius ainda não havia levado.

O fotógrafo, enquanto passeava no shopping com sua namorada – Margareth Taylor –, viu Bellatrix experimentando sapatos através da vitrine de uma loja caríssima e tentou, discretamente, se afastar do estabelecimento. Ironicamente e para desespero do rapaz, Marge, atraída por uma peça exótica no mostruário, arrastou-o para perto dele, lamentando-se a beleza e o preço do par de sandálias. Black quis convencê-la de que era dinheiro demais investido em algo que em meio ano estaria imprestável, contudo o espírito consumista dela venceu sua consciência.

Acabou sendo empurrado para dentro do covil da moda, diretamente para os olhos famintos de sua prima. Lembrava-se de ter se sentido mole e pedir licença para ir ao banheiro. Marge mal ouvira seu pedido, extasiada com o efeito alongador que o calçado produzia em seus pés.

Ele fez questão de fechar-se numa cabine do toalete, a pressão arterial subitamente deprimida. Respirou fundo, ignorando os sons de uma segunda pessoa adentrando o banheiro masculino. Quando pensou em afrouxar ainda mais o colarinho da camisa casual que vestia, uma mão longa e familiar esticou-se para fazê-lo antes de si. E então...Botões arrebentaram-se, roupas escorregaram pelo chão imundo, pernas entrelaçaram-se; mãos, peles, bocas...Um grito furioso de Margareth, do lado de fora dos sanitários, ao ver Bellatrix sair impecável do banheiro masculino, seguida de um Sirius devorado.

– E vocês acabaram, imagino.

– Óbvio, James. Por culpa daquela piranha maldita...Inferno. – Sirius passou os dedos pelos cabelos, largando-se no sofá. – Ela adora uma sacanagem e eu não tenho culpa por ter carne fraca.

– Ainda gosta de Bellatrix. – o menor sorriu amargamente, como quem faz uma revelação infeliz.

– Não! – o outro se defendeu. – Eu ainda a acho bonita, é diferente!

Potter balançou a cabeça jocosamente. Ambos tinham seus impulsos sexuais e várias vezes estragaram relacionamentos à toa por causa deles, entretanto nunca se arriscavam a um flagrante fatal como aquele. James só fizera besteira tão grande quanto a do amigo numa única situação, em que estava excessivamente alcoolizado, e, diga-se de passagem, muito azarado. O homem a sua frente estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por uma sirigaita.

Sirius sabia pular a cerca tão bem quando não era com Bellatrix. Havia outra explicação? Black não se arriscaria a tanto, caso fosse com uma outra mulher bonita, mas ordinária e dispensável.

– E o Lestrange corno? – desviou-se James de suas conclusões. – Estava no shopping também?

– Estava. Provavelmente nem percebeu, o trouxa. – respondeu Sirius, entre dentes. – Isso me irrita _demais_, ela sempre sai por cima!

O morador do nº14 deu de ombros. Encerraram o assunto por ali.

Mais adiante, o fotógrafo cozinhou o almoço sob as bênçãos de Potter, que cometera a falha de descongelar insuficientemente uma lasanha pré-pronta para a refeição. Comeram comida indiana, apesar do tempero um tanto violento preparado erroneamente por Sirius. No fim das contas, nenhum dos dois tinha talento razoável com panelas e ingredientes, entretanto Black era indiscutivelmente um pouco mais habilidoso que Potter.

Após a refeição, passaram a tarde relembrando malandragens no colégio, enquanto assistiam a um canal de esportes. Recordaram todas as memoráveis estripulias de _Pontas_ – o jovem e astuto aluno interiorano que usava os cabelos arrepiados com gel – e _Almofadinhas_ – seu amigo rico e _playboy_.

– Até amanhã, Almofadinhas! – James brincou, acenando para Sirius, que abria a porta do táxi, muito tarde da noite.

Naquele mesmo domingo, cansado e devidamente limpo, ele adentrou seu dormitório com passos pesados, deparando-se com uma coruja albina - que não lhe era estranha - estragando seus lençóis alegremente. Surpreso e, logo em seguida, furioso, enxotou-a, obrigando-a a largar o objeto de sua diversão – um rato morto. Gritou impropérios, caçando a ave agitada por seu quarto. Por fim, conseguiu expulsá-la pela janela escancarada, xingando o bichinho de todos os nomes feios que conhecia.

Praguejou alto e fechou a janela com um estrondo. Ia embrulhar toda a roupa de cama, com rato e tudo mais, e jogar no lixo, quando viu entre ela um tipo de jornal milagrosamente intacto, ainda no formato de entrega. Coçou suas pálpebras ao pensar ter visto uma figura impressa mexendo-se. Superou sua ojeriza, rendendo-se à curiosidade de descobrir o que era aquilo, afinal.

Desdobrou com muito asco o maciço de finos papéis, usando apenas o polegar e o indicador de cada mão, encontrando a edição especial de 4.000 anos do jornal intitulado "O Profeta Diário".

James arregalou pavorosamente seus olhos ao constatar que, de fato, as gravuras da gazeta se mexiam: pareciam pequenas e delgadas telas de TV, por onde uma série de filmes realísticos eram exibidos, protagonizados por pessoas esquisitas, em lugares esquisitos, fazendo coisas esquisitas. Já se utilizando de todos os seus dez dedos, folheou atonitamente os cadernos repletos de notícias absurdas, até estancar na matéria da capa.

Em grandes letras rebuscadas, a manchete _Entidade bruxa racista e terrorista executa vinte trouxas em Glasgow_ apresentava uma série de quatro páginas ricamente ilustradas sobre uma tragédia da qual Potter jamais ouvira falar. Ao centro da primeira página, um homem comprido e mirrado sob um capuz preto empunhava uma vara de madeira na direção de pedestres que pareciam gritar e queimar dentro de um círculo vermelho, originado na suposta arma:

"_Primeiro os saques, depois os seqüestros e agora os assassinatos – a organização criminosa _Comensais da Morte_ vem ganhando força no cenário atual da violência segregacionista contra os nascidos trouxas. Não importa qual sua ocupação, idade ou sexo: se a vítima não vem de berço bruxo, sua execução é imprescindível para a purificação racial pregada por Tom Riddle –fundador da organização em cuja alcunha é Voldemort – e seus seguidores._

_Na última sexta-feira, dia 13, Voldemort planejou um ataque contra vinte trouxas na principal avenida de Glasgow, onde fez um pronunciamento macabro a respeito de suas convicções defronte a autoridades trouxas e transeuntes inocentes. _'Basta de degradação no mundo com o sangue-ruim de vocês manchando nossa Terra.' _– declarou Riddle, sob um palanque improvisado. – _'De hoje em diante, a soberania bruxa retomará o controle do planeta, como o fazia nos primeiros séculos da história. Rendam-se, ou morram, trouxas!'.

_Percebendo que seu discurso não surtiu o efeito chocante desejado, o líder dos Comensais da Morte avançou em seus planos e lançou um feitiço de chamas, seguido da maldição de morte, em vinte trouxas próximos. A polícia municipal conseguiu deter os transgressores e acalmar a multidão em polvorosa a tempo da chegada do Batalhão de Emergência do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Após serem capturados pelos aurores, Riddle e sua corja conseguiram escapar com a ajuda de um basilisco de dez metros escondido nos subterrâneos de esgoto da avenida._

_Todos os espectadores trouxas foram obliviados e o ministro Fudge negociou a discrição das mortes com o governo Escocês. O Departamento de Investigação do Ministério da Magia procura por pistas do paradeiro da sociedade terrorista."_

James estava tão compenetrado em sua leitura leiga que mal ouviu alguém se esgueirando para dentro de seu quarto.

Ia virar a página, quando notou a presença ruiva de Lily Evans apontando-lhe a mesma vara de madeira que o tal Comensal da Morte da figura animada portava. Os olhos dela eram frios e calculavam a melhor angulação para abatê-lo com um tiro daquele revólver que ele não conhecia.

Jogou o jornal de lado, saltando para longe dela, inutilmente.

– _Obliviate!_

* * *

**N/A: Olá a todos! Desculpem o capítulo fraco e a demora da atualização...minha cabeça anda meio distante da fic e dominada pelo fim do semestre da faculdade. Prometo melhorar, gente!**

**Gostaria de agradecer à paciência das pessoas que estão lendo essa fic e aos maravilhosos leitores que deixaram reviews no capítulo anterior: Moon's Girls, Srta. Lola Black, Charlotte Weasley, Lellys Evans Potter, Julinha Potter, Lulu Star, Lele Malfoy, Lyla Evans Higurashi (gostei da sugestão!), Tahh Black, jehssik, Thatty, Babi Bulstrode Black e Lilian Evans Higurashi. Muuuuito obrigada!)**

**Até o próximo capítulo! Um beijão!**


	3. Coincidências

**Aviso/Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e produtos pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloombury, Scholastic e blá blá blá. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, apenas lúdicos.

* * *

**Coincidências**

Segunda-feira era um dia horrível para James. Ainda mais quando acordava com uma dor de cabeça horrível como aquela.

Vestiu-se carrancudo, os olhos inchados por ter dormido demais. A chuva fina e irritante do lado de fora da janela da cozinha amaldiçoava o dia, desafiando o jornalista a sair de casa sem um guarda-chuva. Morava em Londres, afinal. Suspirou e desejou que o analgésico varresse logo sua enxaqueca. Enrolado em um sobretudo chocolate, James abriu sua humilde sombrinha e, sob o chuvisco oriundo do céu escuro de outono, escancarou a caixa de correio apenas para conferir se havia algo interessante além das habituais propagandas. Apenas uma conta de luz. Esfregou a testa e enfiou a correspondência na pasta, extremamente mal-humorado.

Então seu olhar pousou sobre o nº 13 aparentemente desabitado, e sorriu pela primeira vez naquela segunda-feira.

Lily Evans, além de linda, era muito inteligente e divertida. Só havia uma explicação para não ser casada: o emprego monopolizador. James ergueu as sobrancelhas, num sobressalto – esquecera de perguntar se ela tinha namorado. Mas que espécie de interesseiro descarado seria ele se perguntasse aquilo justamente na primeira oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor? Meneou a cabeça dolorida, soltando uma risada pelo nariz. Devia apressar-se para apanhar seu ônibus, antes que a impiedosa máquina de bater-cartão registrasse o horário de início de expediente.

Chegou à redação do The Independent na hora certa, sacudindo a sombrinha embaixo da marquise do edifício moderno e imponente. Mal se sentou à escrivaninha e encontrou um bilhete de Sirius em cima de sua mesa:

"Pontas,  
Fui fazer uma loucura pela Margareth. Segure o chefe aí; minha vida depende disso.  
Abraço bem gostoso por trás,  
Almofadinhas."

Torceu o nariz, incrédulo. Só esperava que a tal loucura não virasse notícia de jornal, ou então ele não teria como esconder do chefe a falta de Black. Amassou o papel e acertou uma cesta certeira no lixeiro, bem aos pés de um furioso Alastor Moody.

– Viu Black por aí? – rosnou o velho superior, o canto de sua boca rasgada tremendo.

Há muitos anos, Moody sofrera um terrível acidente de carro logo após sua promoção a editor-chefe. Uma tragédia que lhe arrancara um olho, pedaço do nariz, parte da perna esquerda e o encaixe normal dos lábios. O resultado de inúmeras cirurgias foi um rosto desmontado, com movimentos limitados, um olho de vidro e uma perna mecânica. Além de recalque e rabugice ímpares, obviamente.

– Ele foi ao banheiro, Moody. – mentiu James, sem encará-lo, revirando papéis em sua gaveta disfarçadamente.  
– Pois diga a ele que precisamos conversar. – solicitou o editor-chefe, desconfiado, e retirou-se.

Potter respirou fundo, fechando a gaveta. Sirius devia-lhe um grandessíssimo favor. Tomou a pauta do dia e começou a escrever os artigos de sempre. Derrota do Lyons em amistoso, nova contratação milionária no Bayern...Uma hora depois, Moody reapareceu com o rosto ainda mais deformado pela cólera. James ergueu-se distraidamente e fingiu não ter visto o chefe, rumando para a cozinha.

O outro foi mais rápido:

– Onde está Black? Não minta para mim, Potter! – inquiriu perigosamente.

Girou nos calcanhares, apresentando-lhe um semblante despreocupado – ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como quem tenta recordar-se de algo sem importância.

– O Sirius? – meditou, dissimulado. – Acho que o vi conversando com Remus agora há pouco...

Moody ameaçou-o com um sorriso mordaz.

– Espero que esteja falando a verdade, Potter. Vou confirmar isso com Lupin.

James desabou em sua cadeira assim que ele lhe deu as costas. Discou imediatamente o número do celular do amigo por sob seus papéis.

– Oi, cara! Não acha que seria mais fácil vir até a minha mesa?  
– O Moody está indo aí, por favor, fale baixo.  
– Sim, ele está vindo para cá...O que foi?  
– O Sirius acabou de falar contigo, OK?  
– O quê, James?...James?

Encostou a cabeça na tela acesa do computador, maldizendo a família de Almofadinhas até sua vigésima futura geração. Estava concentrado demais em xingar Black quando uma mão de unhas longuíssimas e afiadas pousou ao seu lado um copo de plástico cheirando deliciosamente a café.

– Bom dia, Potter! – a voz estridente de Bertha Jorkins fez-se ouvir do alto de um metro e oitenta centímetros.  
– Oi, Jorkins! – cumprimentou, voltando à postura normal e aspirando o vapor gostoso da bebida quentinha. – Como adivinhou que eu desejava secretamente café? Não quer casar comigo, não? – sorriu-lhe, galanteador.  
A jornalista empurrou-lhe o ombro divertidamente, franzindo o cenho.  
– De jeito nenhum! Você mente para velhinhos! – e então jogou um jornal dobrado sobre sua mesa. – Leia e veja o que acha.

James abriu a gazeta concorrente, bebericando seu café, deliciado. Uma nota minúscula de rodapé circulada em caneta vermelha apresentava a misteriosa morte de vinte pessoas em Glasgow. Os motivos da tragédia eram explicados pelas autoridades como uma explosão de um cano de gás nas proximidades da principal avenida da cidade. Fitou a colega, confuso.

– O que é isso?  
– Como assim, o que é isso? – Jorkins fincou as mãos compridas na cintura. – É meu próximo furo! A verdade por trás da mentira do governo! Não houve testemunhas, o barulho da explosão não foi ouvido, sendo que ocorreu perto de High Street...  
– Mas essa notícia nem ganhou tanta repercussão... – coçou a cabeça, descrente. – E eu não vejo conspiração alguma nisso aqui. Foi uma fatalidade, e aparentemente ninguém está reclamando. Acho que o tédio dessa cidade está fazendo você apelar demais para as matérias da seção de criminalidade... – riu James, devolvendo-lhe o jornal.

Bertha revirou os olhos, voltando para sua mesa.

Finalmente, pôde retornar ao seu serviço. Digitava inocentemente seu artigo quando Moody retornou pela terceira vez, espumando.

– Você e Lupin estão me enganando! – vociferou, atraindo a atenção de toda a redação. – Aonde foi Black?  
– Fui à cozinha! – o fotógrafo irrompeu na cena correndo, e logo se apoiando nos joelhos, ofegante. – Queria falar comigo, Moody?

O homem, furioso, apenas apontou a direção de sua sala para Black, que simplesmente obedeceu ao chefe, tal um cãozinho obediente e arrependido. Lançou um olhar miserável ao amigo. Pelo jeito, as coisas não tinham dado muito certas para ele naquela empreitada doida. Mais tarde, no dia seguinte, encontraria todos os presentes que já havia entregado a Margareth, amontoados na soleira da porta de entrada de seu loft.

James fez-lhe um sinal de degola no próprio pescoço, os olhos arregalados de medo por ele. Depois de passado o rebuliço, a redação inteira esqueceu o fotógrafo condenado e, inclusive Potter, retomaram o labor diário. No fim das contas, Moody estava simplesmente de muito mau-humor e havia escolhido Black como alvo de seu perfeccionismo mordaz, criticando sua última leva de fotos.

Ao final do dia, Remus, atipicamente animado, convidou seus dois colegas mais queridos para um chope no mesmo pub barato de sempre – desta vez era dele o sucesso, por parte de um elogio de Moody, que lhe daria um generoso aumento. Mesmo com a aura negra pairando sobre Sirius, terminaram a noite enchendo seus canecos.

Ficaram altos em um razoável tempo de conversa, gargalhadas e consumo de álcool. Lupin era o mais feliz de todos, bebendo por satisfação; e Black, o oposto, bebendo por afogamento de mágoas. Era um cenário que James não veria novamente tão cedo.

– Ah, garotão! – o editor-assistente acertou um belo tapa nas costas do amigo moreno. Se este não estivesse tão anestesiado pela bebida, certamente teria revidado. – Fica assim não; ela é burra se não voltar contigo!

Sirius fitou-o com grandes olhos de cachorro abandonado.

– Diz isso porque está noivando com Louise e foi promovido...  
– Ah, eu não vou me casar com ela, você sabe disso. – disse Remus, completamente embriagado. Beber demais e, principalmente, falar tão abertamente de sua vida particular não eram de seu feitio reservado. – Ela me torturou por meses para pedi-la em noivado... – suspirou. – Se depender de mim, vou enrolá-la por mais uns três anos.  
– Mas por que isso, Remus? – questionou James bebadamente. – Se o amor é o dom mágico que nos faz entender a vida, então por que evitar a existência com sentido afastando ele de ti?

Ambos os amigos bateram palmas, fazendo troça de Potter.

– Nossa, esse é meu amigo apaixonado! Muito poético, Jamie. – riu-se o rapaz de cabelos claros. – Mas eu não disse que a queria longe de mim. Bem, talvez no fundo eu queira...Nosso relacionamento está muito desgastado e às vezes penso que ela só quer um marido.

Um silêncio despencou sobre os três enquanto bebiam melancolicamente de seus canecos. O retrato perfeito da ruína emocional masculina. Então James gargalhou alto.

– Que foi?  
– Você não gosta mais dela, Remus... – disse num tom sábio que deixou um embriagado Lupin fitando-o surpreso. – Vamos embora, gente, que meus bolsos já estão quase vazios!

Como os três estavam alcoolizados demais para dirigir, Lupin deixou seu carro no estacionamento da sede do The Independent e teve a sensata decisão de chamar um táxi. Contaram suas moedas e cédulas de baixo valor já no banco traseiro do carro, percebendo então que estavam descapitalizados demais para retornarem a suas respectivas casas, principalmente James, que morava longe. Encaram-se durante algum tempo, enquanto o motorista os observava impacientemente através do retrovisor. Black, cansado, ergueu a voz ébria e recitou o endereço completo de Remus, para pavor do mesmo.

Aos tropeços e vaciladas, os jornalistas conseguiram alcançar a porta do apartamento de Remus. Mal deitaram suas cabeças na primeira superfície macia que encontraram, e adormeceram.

James acordou ainda vestido e fedendo a cigarro e cerveja – o clássico cheiro de noitada. Rolou pelo chão, descobrindo-se deitado sobre o tapete felpudo de urso que Louise presenteara a Lupin no Natal retrasado. Os raios alaranjados escapavam em feixes pela veneziana do apartamento, anunciando o novo dia de mais trabalho.

"Trabalho..."

Sentou-se ereto de supetão, mirando a janela iluminada assustadamente.

Saiu chamando os amigos pela casa, enquanto desamassava suas roupas e juntava sua pasta, que milagrosamente não se separara dele com a embriaguez. Encontrou um atordoado Sirius esparramado por toda a cama de casal de Lupin e, esse último, deitado miseravelmente no chão do banheiro. O cheiro de vômito trouxe o jornalista à memória de que Remus não era acostumado a beber naquelas proporções.

Na rua, o sol já cintilava com todo o brilho que uma manhã londrina podia oferecer. Seria mais um dia cheio de broncas de Moody. Broncas às quais ele sobreviveu bravamente, chegando vivo em sua própria casa no início da noite.

Cruzava a esquina de seu quarteirão quando avistou a abençoada figura de Lily Evans varrendo folhas no quintal de seu terreno, vestida em jeans simples e um fofo casaco azul. Parecia uma esposa – a mulher que James sonharia em ter para si pelo resto da vida. Apressou o passo, como se pudesse perdê-la de vista a qualquer instante, bem como sua chance de falar com ela outra vez.

– Olhe quem está em casa em pleno dia de semana! – sorriu amplamente James, vazando por todos os lados sua alegria ao revê-la. – Boa noite, Lily!

Para sua surpresa, ela apenas levantou a cabeça e deu-lhe um sorrisinho murcho, tornando a varrer o gramado. No entanto, aquilo não foi suficiente para que ele se decepcionasse por completo e desistisse de engatar outra animada conversa.

– Quer ajuda com essas folhas? Só me deixe largar este paletó e esta pasta lá dentro e --  
– Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu, seca, sem nem levantar a cabeça.

James engoliu com dificuldade uma bola de agonia. Queria muito ficar com ela, mas a ruiva, irredutível, não abria espaço para isso. Talvez tivesse tido um mau dia, como o seu, e estivesse economizando seu mau-humor para si. Quem sabe forçá-la a falar não fosse sua melhor atitude; entretanto, se não o fizesse, só Deus sabia quando teria outra oportunidade novamente. Com seu desespero tomando forma, ele viu as palavras simplesmente deslizarem através de sua boca:

– Chateada, Lily?

A moça pousou um par de olhos indignados sobre ele, provavelmente irritada com tanta insistência e indiscrição. O lábio inferior dela tremeu ligeiramente, enquanto desacelerava o ritmo da vassoura até o repouso completo.

– Por que é tão impertinente, Potter? Vá para sua casa logo e fique longe de mim! – ralhou, dando meia volta e rumando para sua própria vivenda.

O jornalista sentiu mil ferroadas por todo o corpo. Esteve inerte por uma fração de segundo, digerindo as duras palavras da vizinha. Então, reagiu ao primeiro passo dela em direção ao interior de sua casa.

– Espera, Lily! – a porta bateu-se com um som rascante. James estava sendo rasgado em mil pedaços. Doía.

Estacou, ponderando se devia ir atrás dela e pedir desculpas, ou resumir-se a sua insignificância e acatar a ordem que lhe fora dada. A segunda e dolorosa opção aos poucos foi se tornando claramente a mais correta. Ainda fitou insistentemente a fachada do nº 13 e esperou que ela retornasse, esperançoso. Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Então teve um rompante semelhante ao de Sirius no dia anterior; porém, um pouco mais prudente. Tirou um papel branco da pasta e escreveu furiosamente um bilhete. Deixou-o na carta de correio de Lily.

Respirou fundo e rumou para casa, processando o ocorrido. Era complicado fazer a conexão dos fatos – eram antitéticos demais: primeiro, ela dividia chá consigo entre flertes e risos, e, agora, o afastava rudemente sem nenhum motivo decente. Ele nem ao menos desrespeitara a moça! Elaborou uma lista mental de hipóteses para a péssima reação dela, tirando seus sapatos e rumando para o banheiro. Talvez ela estivesse naqueles dias; experienciara vários rompantes parecidos em seu relacionamento com Fiona, coincidentemente nos mesmos dias de cada mês.

Quando seu reflexo saudou-o no espelho, sua expressão de choque ainda estava ali, intacta. James lavou o rosto, internamente mais assustado do que antes.

Saber que se preocupava com as negativas da ruiva apenas o abandonava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Era cedo demais para se importar novamente com alguém. O interesse físico pela vizinha estava ultrapassando seus limites. Não; Potter não queria. Estava despreparado para outra vez aceitar os riscos.  
E, pelo jeito, Evans também não.

"Melhor assim", concluiu para si mesmo, indo aquecer seu jantar no microondas. Era o quarto dia seguido em que comia lasanha industrial. "Preciso me casar logo", suspirou, enquanto revirava no prato a comida insípida, sem se dar conta de que aquela afirmação emergia Lily de volta a seus pensamentos. Comeu sozinho e chateado sob a luz fraca da cozinha - jantar só, na mesa da sala, era bagunça à toa. O nº 14 nunca lhe parecera tão grande e quieto antes.

Isso até que ouvisse batidinhas no vidro fechado da janela atrás de si. Quase pulou de susto, derrubando os talheres no chão. Torceu o pescoço imediatamente, com a mão freando os efeitos da adrenalina em seu peito.  
Era uma coruja albina.

James teve a estranha sensação de que já vira a ave antes. Mais do que isso - que já sentira algo pelo bicho além de medo. Nunca demonstrara nenhum sentimento avulso por corujas - na verdade, até esquecia que elas existiam quando não ouvia seus pios irritantes à noite -, porém, aquela, em especial, estava tirando-o do sério pelo simples fato de permanecer pousada ali. Era quase como se James tivesse remorso de algo que ela fizera; mas como, se era uma coruja?

A ave, encarando-o com enormes olhos âmbar, bicou a superfície exatamente onde havia a tranca cerrada da janela.

- Muito esperta, você. - murmurou Potter, sorrindo de canto. - Mas não o suficiente por acreditar que eu abriria minha janela para um pássaro.

Deu-lhe as costas, já recolhendo a louça suja. Novas batidas.

Ele preparou-se para puxar solenemente as cortinas, não sem antes notar que o olhar severo da coruja trazia um molde quase implorativo. Estava vendo coisas. O pano amarelo cobrindo a janela impediu-o de continuar tendo alucinações.

Subiu para o quarto ignorando os apelos da ave. Ainda tinha que tomar banho antes de assistir ao telejornal esportivo e dormir.

Seu recado a Evans deu-lhe bom-dia pela manhã sob a porta de entrada, dobrado do mesmo jeito que havia postado na caixa de correio dela. O "Desculpe-me, Lily. Respeito seus sentimentos. Se mudar de opinião, gostaria de tomar chá comigo no domingo?" permanecera intocado.

Passou-se uma semana sem que James visse Lily.

Ele entendeu a rejeição da moça e, mesmo ligeiramente magoado, decidiu esquecê-la à moda de Pontas e Almofadinhas. No sábado, Sirius - recuperado da separação com Margareth - arrastou seu melhor amigo para uma casa noturna londrina muito famosa, onde ele bebeu todas e saiu da festa abraçado a uma morena atrevida, igualmente alcoolizada e linda. Black tinha aquele incrível poder de mudar de idéia rapidamente: se num instante desabava em rios de pranto por uma mulher, no outro estava pulando na cama de outra com um sorriso safado e livre de remorsos.

Antes de abandonarem o lugar, a morena veio despedir-se da companheira loira - que aproveitara a interação entre as duplas de amigos para engatar uma acalorada "conversa" com James. A companhia de Black afirmou em alto e ébrio som que o apartamento delas estaria vago naquela noite. Sirius sorriu maliciosamente para Potter, enquanto enlaçava a cintura dela. Um sorriso que soletrava perfeitamente "e o meu não estará, com certeza".

Despediram-se com dificuldade em meio àquela melodia de bate-estaca ensurdecedora. Enfim, restaram ele e aquela menina que sorria com todos os trinta e dois dentes, dançando no centro da pista. Não que ela fosse feia - longe disso -, mas o olhar pervertido dela sobre si já começava a deixá-lo desconfortável, fazendo-o acreditar que era uma maníaca sexual nada enrustida - tese alicerçada na vasta experiência de James com mulheres e seus olhares despudorados No entanto, o problema também não residia no possível desvio sexual da moça. Simplesmente gostava de ser o caçador, e não a presa. Estar sendo engolido vivo por aquela fêmea faminta não era exatamente o que ele definia como sua conquista mais excitante. Até porque ele definitivamente não esta conquistando nada; aquilo era uma amostra grátis.  
- Por que não chega mais perto, Jim? - ela lançou o convite, amplificando ousadamente o balanço de seus quadris.  
- É James... - ele corrigiu, num volume muito inferior ao da música, não querendo realmente ser ouvido.  
Colaram seus lábios num frenesi ditado pela música, enquanto mãos procuravam seu caminho pelas roupas molhadas de suor. Em pouco tempo, o casal copiava a idéia dos amigos. Potter pouco se importou com a bagunça do apartamento dela, e muito menos com a falta de lubrificação nas molas da cama. Nem lhe passou pela cabeça a ausência de um nome concreto para aquele furacão loiro desfazendo-se debaixo de si.  
Tudo quanto chamou sua atenção sinceramente foram os lençóis de seda vermelha, afogueados. Ruivos.  
Desabou sobre eles, sonolento.

- Acorde... - horas depois, sentiu dedos arrepiando carinhosamente suas costas e uma sensação gostosa de complitude. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que acordara daquele jeito, naquelas circunstâncias...  
Gemeu longamente e espreguiçou-se como um gato, satisfeito. Os olhos dela brilharam com aquela pequena demonstração de sensualidade.  
- Que horas são? - perguntou, a voz propositalmente muito rouca.  
- Tarde o suficiente para preocupar as pessoas na sua casa, mas cedo o bastante para outra rodada. - ela alteou uma sobrancelha e sorriu sugestivamente, inclinando-se para beijar James. - Ainda está cansado?  
- Está brincando, querida! Eu sou que nem vinho: melhoro com o tempo...

A campainha tocou, afastando-os.

- Já volto. - ela depositou um beijo nos lábios abandonados dele e levantou-se.

Só então James percebeu que o apartamento dela era, na verdade, um estúdio. Havia apenas um biombo separando a espaçosa cama de casal do resto da casa e a óbvia divisória do banheiro. Dali era capaz de divisar as pilhas de louça na pia, restos de um jantar chinês na mesinha da sala, roupas amassadas num cesto e a garota sem-nome com quem dormira caminhando preguiçosamente até a porta. "De calcinha e blusa" pontuou para si mesmo, chocado com a atitude liberal dela.

- Oi, Lily! - ela exclamou, agradavelmente surpresa.

O jornalista sentou-se ereto e arregalou os olhos.

Era a sua Lily. Parada na porta. Abraçando a moça com quem fizera muitas coisas impróprias para menores de idade.

Ocultou-se debaixo dos lençóis e rezou para que ela estivesse só de passagem e não fosse a melhor amiga de sua atual amante.

- Entre, entre... - ele suou frio, amaldiçoando seu ímã natural de situações impossivelmente constrangedoras. - Podemos conversar sobre a missão, mas antes eu preciso enxotar o Jim. - ela deu meia-volta, soltando uma risadinha marota. Ouviu Lily falsificar um suspiro impaciente, como se já conhecesse de longa data o estilo de vida hedonístico dela. Eram amigas.

Estava perdido. Rolou, de modo a encarar a parede, bem a tempo de ficar de costas para elas, quando a loira o descobriu, expondo-o indefeso e culpado para o julgo de Evans. Felizmente, não escutou nenhum gritinho imediato.

- Jim, acho que você tem que ir embora. - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Sinto muito, o trabalho veio bater à minha casa justo no domingo. - e olhou Lily com reprovação. - Pode me dar seu telefone e eu te ligo depois?

James arrastou-se pela cama até estar escondido atrás do biombo:

- Tudo bem, já que você está ocupada... - engrossou a voz. - Deixa que eu pego o seu telefone e te ligo, ok?  
- 'Tá bem...

A loira retornou à sala, onde trocou algumas risadinhas e comentários femininos com Lily.

"Que gracinha, Emmeline! Esse tem as costas e o traseiro lindos!", James escutou, enquanto se vestia. Adoraria aquele elogio vindo da ruiva se não estivesse tentando passar despercebido por ela.

Como sairia dali? Tinha que esperar Lily ir ao banheiro ou buscar alguma coisa na cozinha...

- Vem cá, Jim! Vou te dar meu número! - era a loira.  
- Emmeline, já é uma hora da tarde... - rosnou Lily.

James começava a cogitar a possibilidade de sair correndo e se atirar da janela. Se fizesse tudo muito rápido, Evans não o reconheceria, afinal. Pelo menos sempre funcionava com James Bond, seu xará.

- Vem, Jim!

À essa altura, Potter já orava a todos os santos para que tornassem sua queda de sabe-se lá qual andar menos dolorosa.

- Ah, já estava demorando...Por que esse casaco na cara, Jim? - indagou Emmeline ao ver seu amante surgir na sala com um casaco cobrindo seu rosto, como se fosse um condenado diante da imprensa.  
- Eu tenho alergia ao sol, sabe...  
- Ah... - Emmeline colocou um pedaço de papel em sua mão, desconfiada. - Meu telefone. A porta é à esquerda...  
- Obrigado.

James nem acreditava - tinha conseguido passar por Lily sem alardes. Ziguezagueou até a tão cobiçada saída, mas então sentiu uma mão puxar seu braço.

- Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida? - era a voz chateada da loira. - Pare de ser tímido!

James nem pôde esquivar-se. Emmeline puxou sua proteção num gesto brusco. A boca torcida de impaciência de Lily formou um "O" perfeito.

- James?

Ele coçou a nuca, rindo nervosamente. Emmeline alternava olhares entre os dois, ciente de que fizera algo muito errado.

- Lily, digo, Evans, eu...Bem... - sentiu-se envergonhado como nunca antes. Não conseguia falar. - Eu sei que isso vai parecer bastante falso e clichê: não é o que você está pensando.  
- Ah, é sim o que eu estou pensando, Potter, e, sinceramente, não tenho nada a ver com isso! - a ruiva cruzou os braços, o rosto absorvendo a cor de seus cabelos. - Você dorme com quem quiser, na hora que quiser.  
- Mas...

Os olhos verdes dela fixaram-se nele e James teve a impressão de que o chão tremeu fracamente por alguns segundos.

- Lily! - gritou Emmeline.

A detetive soltou um suspiro e apanhou seu casaco no sofá.

- Desculpem a intromissão. Podem continuar! Eu sou muito impertinente mesmo; pensar que poderia invadir o domingo de alguém com trabalho... - avançou com passos duros até a porta.  
- Lil, fique! - implorou Emmeline, desconsertada, barrando a saída com o próprio corpo. - James vai embora...Não vai?

Potter evitou o olhar da loira.

- É, eu vou. Está bem tarde e o assunto de vocês deve ser muito importante...

Lily livrou-se da amiga com um suave empurrão e sumiu nas escadas do edifício.

- Lily! - Emmeline e James chamaram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Vocês têm alguma coisa? - inquiriu-lhe Emmeline, raivosa. - Se tiver enganado a mim e minha amiga, eu te capo!  
- Não temos nada! - ele vociferou, seguindo Evans desesperadamente através das escadas. - Tchau! Não espere minha ligação!

Ela bufou, batendo a porta.

* * *

**N/A: Olá de novo! Considerem esse capítulo um presente de Natal atrasado. Acho que eu devo mais desculpas por ter demorado _bastante _desta vez. Bem, pelo menos estou de férias e já adianto que, a partir de agora, a estória deve deslanchar numa velocidade mais aceitável! Não desistam, por favor!**

**Agradeço novamente aos leitores e às reviews de Lulu Star, Lyla Evans Higurashi, Thaty, Tahh Black, Julinha Potter, Srta. Lola Black, Lilian Evans Higurashi, Tatinha Potter, Linah Black, Bruzi e Bamboocha.**

**Agradecimentos especiais à Mireille Malfoy, por ter betado esse capítulo e ter concordado em betar os próximos. MUITO Obrigada pelas orientações, garota!**

**Até o próximo capítulo, que - prometo - vai ser uma gracinha! Beijão e feliz ano novo!**


End file.
